Who am I
by EnJay
Summary: Ginnys lost has no family. I suck at summaries please rr
1. Where do i Belong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yet. All belongs to J.K. Rowling lucky thing.  
  
(A/T: I just fell like saying this I am up set with J.K. Rowling for killing my favorite character . Ginny was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Expresses. She was thinking about this and that. Well more ales her biological mother and father. Ginny was in her 6th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, And Mrs. Wesley had seen it fit to tell her that she was adopted as her mother had died and her father was a criminal. All she new that her mother was Remus Lupin's sister. But she had this funny feeling that she new her father very well. Well Ginny was sitting in this compartment by herself. The train was on its way back on London. Ginny was getting nervous because she was going to get to meet her biological father and the spells that had been cast on her were going to be lifted so she could see her real identity. As she was about to lie down and try to get some sleep the door flew open and in strode three most unwelcome people.  
  
"Potter.  
"Wesley.  
"Granger." Ginny said with a decussated look on her face.  
  
"Well last time I looked you were a Wesley to Ginny." Ron said  
  
"Yeah well at least I knock first before I enter a compartment." She snapped  
  
"Hey Gin what's up with you so seem a little on edge?" Harry said  
  
"I'm just a little nervous." She answered.  
  
"Well that's understandable." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Harry can I ask you something but not here?"  
  
"Yeah come on then." He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the compartment. They walked around looking for a quiet place. They just happened to notes that a change room was free and they went in together.  
  
"Harry look I know you will probably hate me for doing this to you but it is fine if you hate me." She grabbed his neck and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. But Ginny had not expected him to kiss back like he did.  
  
"Ginny. wohhhhhhhh well um." Harry pulled away going red.  
  
"Harry why did you just kiss me back?"  
  
"Um. Ginny I don't know I mean I've got a girlfriend I don't know why I did that it was a mistake I'm truly sorry Ginny. But why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Well you see Harry I have liked you since before I new you. I have learned to love you not a schoolgirl crush. I mean a 3 year old could rattle off your life and fall in love with you just because of your looks. But not me I think I know you not just the name I fell I know what makes up Harry Potter."  
  
"I can tell you that too. It's one little sperm and an egg."  
  
"Harry I don't mean that I mean what qualities you have in you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry I understand that your Ron's best friend and Hermione's as well but I will always love you. I know there will never be another guy for me because who would want to go out with me the youngest of all the Weasly's. I never confessed this to anyone accepted Draco he has been the only one there for me from the beginning. Harry you know how I was in the Hospital wing for about 6 weeks?"  
  
"Yeah and Ron wasn't aloud to see you no one was."  
  
"Well that would be because I was half dead."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I tried to kill myself and the only person who was there for me was Draco so were now good friends. So if you'll excuse me I have someone to find." She slowly pushed past him and walked out of the room leaving him stunned. Ginny raced down the corridors and went into a compartment crying. That was were Draco found her.  
  
"Gin honey are you alright I saw you run out of the change rooms crying?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Draco I just want to be alone at the moment."  
  
"If you want to chat I'll be in the compartment next to yours."  
  
"Ok Draco." He turned to leave when Ginny spoke up. "Draco I was wondering if you would sit in here with me I'll tell you anything you want."  
  
"Only if you want me to sit with you I don't like to cramp peoples still."  
  
"Don't be silly why would I say something like that if I didn't want you sitting in here with me?"  
  
"I don't know just that you seamed rely upset so I was leaving you alone."  
  
"Well don't I like company you know that."  
  
"Yeah. Oh Ginny come here." He said as Ginny had tears running down her checks. He embraced her and let her cry on him. After a little while there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Draco whispered as Ginny was sleeping. The door flew open and in came a mad as heal Ron.  
  
"What do you think your doing to my sister?" by this point Ginny had woken.  
  
"Ron get out now I don't want you to be near me and oh I forgot to mention I'm not a weasel like you I don't know what I am yet I was never your sister and thank god I wont be living with you anymore."  
  
"Well Ginny I want to know what he is doing with you?"  
  
"Who Draco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He is the only one who cared about me so just go jump off a cliff or something coz your not doing me any good standing there watching me ok."  
  
"Ginny I just came to make sure you were ok after what happened Harry spoke to us about what you said to him."  
  
"Oh he did.did he"  
  
"Yeah anyway you coming home with me tonight coz the train has just stopped?"  
  
"No I am going to my uncles and then I get to meat my dad. So if you don't mind I want to have a word with Draco."  
  
"Ok I'll see you next term Ginny."  
  
"Yeah you will bye."  
  
"Now Draco I don't want to here that your father has been trying to force you to get the dark mark ok. Coz if he does you know what I can do when I get mad."  
  
"Yeah I saw that last time when you were in the med bay."  
  
"Please don't talk about that just Wright to me over the holidays ok."  
  
"Ok.ok.ok Gin I will."  
  
"Good now I'll see you next term Dracy."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Oh is my little Dracy poo sad?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Ok I'm sorry can you forgive me."  
  
"Yeah looks like I will have to."  
  
"Thanks a heap." Ginny stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks for being there Draco you have know idea what it meant to me."  
  
"Ok Ginny but I think maybe we should go."  
  
"Alright see you next term."  
  
"Have a nice holiday."  
  
"You to."  
  
He got off the train as Ginny watched him walk away something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Remus was standing next to Harry Ron and Hermione. Ginny got off the train and ran right in to Remus's arms.  
  
"Hey slow down kiddo."  
  
"Sorry god it's just so good to see you."  
  
"Its good to see you again Ginny."  
  
"Like wise. Who's dog he is such a darling." Ginny said patting him behind the ears.  
  
"Well you'll get to see more off him as he is staying at my place."  
  
"Cool so can we like get out of here."  
  
"Yeah." She turned to Harry Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Looks like I will be seeing you next term guys."  
  
"So Remus is your uncle then?"  
  
"Yeah now piss off and leave me alone."  
  
"Ginny what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Sorry uncle Remus but I just can stand being around them at the moment."  
  
"Are you sure your ok Gin you do look a little pail."  
  
"No I'm fine I guess just a little nervous about meeting my dad and hopefully be living with him."  
  
"No dough you will be living with him."  
  
"You think he will like me Remus?"  
  
"Yeah I know he will like you not lets go." He strapped a lead onto the dog and they left the station.  
  
(A/N Me first chapter I hope you liked It. If I get more than 2 reviews I'll up date soon.) 


	2. Are you mine

Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own I thing so don't sue me.  
  
Ginny was sitting in a chair at Remus house. Not sure what she was meant to be doing.  
  
"Ginny come in here I have someone I would like you to meat." Remus called. Ginny walked through to the living room. She turned her head and saw just Remus and the black dog.  
  
"Who was it you wanted me to meat uncle?"  
  
"Now Ginny darling when he come don't start screaming and don't do anything drastic ok."  
  
"Fine." And before her eyes the black dog transformed into a human. Ginny couldn't speak just look at him.  
  
"Ginny I would like you to meat one of my friends Sirius Black."  
  
"H.h.hi." She mumbled.  
  
"Hello Ginny how are you."  
  
"I'm fine I didn't know you were an animargie."  
  
"Yeah I am one. I would have thought Harry would have told you."  
  
"Your stupid godson tell me things I don't think so he hates me I know this for a fact."  
  
"No, Harry wouldn't hate you. Why do you think he hates you?"  
  
"Because I.I.I don't want to say."  
  
"Oh, it's just that Harry always tells me about you when he writes." Sirius mused out loud. Ginny was shocked  
  
"Excuses me he does what."  
  
"Tells me this and that."  
  
"Oh so what have you been doing apart from being on the run from the law."  
  
"I have been watching over Harry and his friends at Hogwarts."  
  
" Um hello Remus here what is going on. How do you know Sirius Ginny?" Remus said  
  
"Oh I ran into him once in Hogsmead then Harry of course started yelling at me. Good for nothing piece of shit." Ginny mumbled  
  
"Ok then Ginny don't get angry about it there is nothing that we can do about it now." Remus said looking startled at her.  
  
"Sorry uncle I just guess I'm stubborn. I'm sorry but that Harry Potter just gets on my nerves."  
  
"It is quite alright now you had better get up to bed you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok goodnight Sirius uncle." Ginny turned around and walked to her room. Sirius turned to Remus,  
  
"You know she has her mothers stubbornness but what has she got of me?"  
  
"That Sirius we will find out tomorrow now I suggested we get some sleep. Sleep in the other room the one that you chose to love."  
  
"Right night Remus."  
  
The night was lost in passion.  
  
(A/N sorry about THE NIGHT WAS LOST IN PASSION thing I just wanted to put that in somewhere.)  
  
Sora-Doragon  
  
Yep we all know who you love darling. Well I was going to make Dumbledore the father but I changed my mind. But that may just have to be another story.  
  
American X Dreamer  
  
I'm glad you like my story its not often I get wonderful reviewers like you. Thankyou.  
  
Little Suzuka  
  
Sorry it took so long to update but I just couldn't get it right. I know that this chapter sucks big time so I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter. 


	3. Am I yours

Sora-Doragon  
  
Yep we all know who you love darling. Well I was going to make Dumbledore the father but I changed my mind. But that may just have to be another story.  
  
American X Dreamer  
  
I'm glad you like my story its not often I get wonderful reviewers like you. Thankyou.  
  
Little Suzuka  
  
Sorry it took so long to update but I just couldn't get it right. I know that this chapter sucks big time so I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so its not my fault just my stories so blame it.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke bright and early. She got dressed and raced into her uncle's room. Being full of beans like Ginny is, she ran jumped right in to the middle of the bed and on top of Remus.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing." He said shoving her off  
  
"Oh come on have some fun in your life. I just wanted to know what ya wanted for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything but now you got me up I may as well come make my own. Why don't you go wake Sirius."  
  
"Ok can I use a simple charm?"  
  
"Just one here is my wand." He handed it to her.  
  
Ginny then ran down the corridor to a large room at the end. She slowly opened the door and filled a bucket of water the levitated it above Sirius bed and it tipped over his head. Sirius woke and shrieked.  
  
"Why you little devil." Sirius said as he got out of the bed and chassed her around the house. Ginny ran into the lounge room and hurdled over the couch but to her dismay Harry potter was asleep on it. Ginny hid behind it as Sirius tried to hurdle over as well but he landed on top of Harry. Harry moved and the couch slipped on its side and landed on Ginny. Harry groaned in pain.  
  
"What are you doing on me?"  
  
"Harry is that you why are you not at your aunts and uncles house?"  
  
"They kicked me out something on the line of that. I got sick of listening to them yelling at me about my parents and how abnormal they were."  
  
"Harry you should have stayed."  
  
"Anyway what are you doing here what if Fudge finds you."  
  
"Hu find me never."  
  
"And what is heals name is going on in here." Remus demanded from the door.  
  
"Well um ya see."  
  
"Yes Sirius."  
  
"Harry got in the way when I was chasing Ginny."  
  
"And where is Gin now."  
  
"I don't know she jumped over the couch and the disappeared." Just then they heard a muffled voice from under the pile of men.  
  
"Help."  
  
Remus noted this as Ginny's voice and yanked Sirius and Harry off the couch and the all helped to take the couch off her. What they saw shocked them to know end. Ginny was laughing her head off at them. But her arm was bent on an odd angle and her bone in her ankle was visible.  
  
"Ginny are you alright?"  
  
"Me yeah never better." Then she saw Harry. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"I do not know. Harry why are you here and how did you get here."  
  
"I'll tell you later but now I think you should take a look at Ginny's ankle and arm."  
  
"Ginny can you stand?" Sirius asked kneeling next to her.  
  
"Yep I can stand you know I'm not a baby." And Sirius mutter something that sounded like, You are to me. But Ginny tried to stand and fainted in pain. Sirius caught her as she toppled over. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up to the room she was staying in.  
  
Ginny woke sometime later it was dark out side. Ginny was debating weather or not to get up. In the end her stomach chose for her. Ginny slipped out of her bed then headed down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. She flipped the light and looked at her arm. It was now in a bandage and her ankle well it was fine as far as she could tell.  
  
Ginny went to the cupboard and got out a packet of salt and vinegar chips. She spun around as she heard someone come in.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing up?"  
  
"I got hungry."  
  
"Yes but you should be resting your ankle."  
  
"Sirius you're not my father. Plus your over reacting."  
  
"I'm not over reacting."  
  
"Ok then you tell me what happened."  
  
"Ok After you fainted I carried you upstairs. Your light don't you eat anything?"  
  
"Yes but get in with the story."  
  
"Well Remus freaked out he didn't now what to do so he called Madame Pomfrey (Through the fire) She came straight away. After healing your arm and bandaging it up she went for your leg. You had some sought of fit when she touched it so she just used magic but it is not healed completely we have to get her when your awake." Ginny sighed  
  
"What wrong."  
  
"I did not get to meet my dad yet again."  
  
"But you did you have known him for sometime now."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yep Ginny he is standing in front of you." 


	4. What to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

(A/N: Thankyou to all my reviewers your wonderful. And a special thanks to my sister Destiny-Ruler please check out her fanfiction. Um thankyou to Kelli your sooo cool this chapter is for you.)

Chapter 4.

"What you just said he was standing in front of me but that means that you…." She trailed off knowing what was to come.

"I know Ginny you wont want to get to know me but please give me time and get to know me."

Then Ginny did something that not even Sirius could be prepared for. Ginny punched him in the face.

"I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AS LONG AS I LIVE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." Ginny yelled.

"Please Ginny don't be mad at me."

"I WILL BE MAD IF I WANT TO DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LIVE WITH A FAMILY THAT DON'T LOVE YOU THAT HATE YOU. WITH PEOPLE YOU THINK ARE YOUR BROTHERS BUT ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO HIT ON YOU. AT FIRST I JUST THORGHT THAT THEY WERE MUCHING AROUND THEN ONE DAY THEY SHOVED ME ON THE BED AND FORCED ME TO DO IT WITH THEM. SO NOW DON'T TELL ME NOT TO BE MAD WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THIS WAS HAPPNING. OH I FORGOT YOU GOT YOURSELF PUT IN JAIL." Ginny stopped and relished what she had blurted out

"Ginny please tell me they didn't."

"Well um not that it is any of you business yes they did now are you happy?" She ran up to her room and locked the door.

Harry and Remus had woken to all the racket down stairs and they went down to find out want had happened. On there way down Ginny rushed past them tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Sirius what did you do this time?" Remus said

"Told her." Was all he said Remus looked at him then finally said

"I'll talk to her." He shuffled off to her room. "Ginny I know your in there and your going to have to talk about it sometime so why not now?"

"I am never looking at his face again I'll talk to you but not him and defiantly not Harry."

"Why what has Harry done to you?"

"He was born. Do you know what kinds of friends he has? No I don't suppose you do. I had to grow up with one of them and do you want to know what Ron was hitting on me every day as if I were some helpless girl on the street."

"Ginny darling it was not his fault that he was in jail and t was most defiantly not your fault that Ron and his brothers hit on you it is there mothers fault."

"She was my mother but never bothered to stop it." Ginny was now balling her eyes out.

"Gin do you have any idea it hurts me to see you crying?" Remus said hugging her.

"I'm sorry Remus its just that I'm not used to this that's all. I'm guessing I should go back down stairs and say sorry to him."

"That might not be a bad idea you know Gin." She got up and left the room. Just as she was nearing the lounge room Ginny heard Harry talking to Sirius about her.

"I want to tell her I love her but I'm worried."

"Don't fret Harry she's supposed to be my daughter and all but I don't know her at all."

"If I new what she went through. Ron told me that she hit on him. No wonder she

tried to stay away from us all." Ginny decided to go in the room at that time.

"Harry can you come with me I want to have a chat."

They walked out the back door and Ginny went to the old swing and sat on it.

"So Ginny what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry want to know will there ever be an us?"

"What do you mean like going out type us?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to ask you out but you're so different here than you are at school."

"How so?"

"At school you're so quiet and here you seem of edge."

"Harry I'm sorry if you feel that way it is not my fault that I get here meet you're godfather find out he is my father. And what exactly have you been saying in letters to him?"

"Oh that well um ya see." Just then, they were interrupted by Sirius dragging Remus along with him.

"Are you guys up for a game of Quidditch?"

"Not with you Sirius. Uncle I think I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok Ginny."

"Do you want help?" Harry asked grinning.

"Um thanks for the offer but maybe next time."

Ginny walked back into the house smiling. Ginny went into the room she was staying in and went for the draw at the back of the room. She opened it and pulled out a long red box. In the long red box was a small pocket knife and some razor blades. She picked out a razor blade then went into the bathroom.

Ginny turned the water on so if anyone was in the house they wouldn't get suspicious then gorged the blade into both her wrists. Blood slowly pored from them, Ginny smiled at the pain then slowly slipped down the wall into an unconscious sleep.

(A/N Hey people. I don't know where this story is going so it is probably really crap.

Sirius: Hey don't say your work is crap that's my job.

Remus: Your nice Sirius.

Enjay: well can you help me I don't know what to do?

Harry: Hey Enjay your hot go out with me.

Ginny: SLAP. Thanks a lot Harry.

Harry: Ginny babe it was a question you're my girl.

Ginny: ROLES EYES Enjay ask the people what they want.

Enjay: Thankyou Ginny your so helpful.

Sirius/Remus/Harry: We can be Helpful to.

Enjay/Ginny: In your dreams.

So People I need an idea what should I do.  
1. Should I kill Ginny.

2. Make Harry and Ginny get up to stuff in her room.

3. You give me an idea coz I don't have one.

Love ya all

Enjay


	5. What Now?

**Disclamer**: As you all no by now that i dont own anything.  
  
A/N: Guys i no this is a short chapter but i couldn't think of what else to put in it. it might be a while before i update again.  
  
**Lynda:  
** Yeah i'm thinking something along the same lines as you are. you gave me a brilent idea. thankyou.  
  
Zeldagrl436:  
You no Killing Ginny isen't a bad idea. But i think i have a better use for her. hahahahahahahahaha.  
  
**Chapter 5.  
**  
They boy's decided not to play Quidditch after all. They were walking back inside when Remus spoke.  
  
"So Harry what was that 'Do you want any help' comment about?"  
  
"Nothing I swear I just thought that maybe she would want my help." Remus laughed.  
  
"Potter better not be hitting on my child other wise I'll have his head." Sirius said seriously. (A/N Not pun intended.)  
  
"Hey just coz I like her...." Harry drifted off going all dreamy.  
  
"Sirius look at him he looks just like James did when we were talking about Lily." Remus said. Sirius looked and laughed out loud. Harry was bought back to reality as they reached the house.  
  
"I'm going to go and see if she wants to take me up on my offer." Harry said laughing. He ran off before Sirius or Remus could say anything.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and to the bathroom door. He knocked once twice but still no one answered. Harry started to get worried and opened the door to his horror Ginny was lying (A/N Is that spelt write?) on the floor blood poring out of her wrists.  
  
Harry quickly bent down and scoped her into his arms then raced her to her room. He stuck his head out of the room and yelled for Remus and Sirius to come up. Harry got two clots out of the cupboard and rapped them around her wrist's to try and stop the blood as Sirius and Remus ran up he stairs. They raced to Ginny's room and stopped at the door.  
  
"Harry what happened." Remus said snapping out of it.  
  
"Ginny....wrist....cut." Harry gasped putting pressure on her wrists. Remus shoved Sirius and spoke quietly to him.  
  
"Sirius I'm going to go get a nurse from mongos don't do anything stupid." Remus then dissparated. Sirius then sunk to the ground. After taking ginny from harry. He paced her on the ground and aplyed presser as harry checked for a pulse. He looked at Sirius with watery eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius these no pulse."

A/N: Now hit the button and reveiw me.


End file.
